


A Warm Bed

by Sinfulwlw



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Choking, Cock Warming, F/F, Knotting, Marking, Master/Pet, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulwlw/pseuds/Sinfulwlw
Summary: You stumble upon her castle while seeking shelter and she would be a bad host if she didn’t fulfill your needs.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	A Warm Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I am going to hell for this and that’s fine with me because that’s where the party is at so here you go my thirsty little fuckers. Also edited with word editor so oops to anything missed.

Stumbling up the cobblestone road with the rain beating down, your clothes drenched and sticking to your shivering body. Finally reaching the giant gates to the castle, hoping they were unlocked as you try to find a foothold on the slippery stone, you manage to push open the heavy gates, the metal creaking as it shifted.

Stepping onto the grounds with caution, not knowing what lurks in the shadows, you continue up the cobblestone road that leads to the castle. Even with the rain, the castle grounds were eerily quiet as if nothing dared to disturb the air. As you got closer to the large building you could see it was old but well kept, the flickering of candle light could be seen through some of the windows. 

Turning around quickly as you hear something rustling behind you, unable to see anything in the dark, you sped up your pace as fear started to settle into your bones. Almost reaching the doors, you hear the sound once more, albeit closer than before, you gather the courage to look over your shoulder once more and all you see is a flash of gold before the darkness takes over.

~~~~

Slowly stirring awake, the first thing you noticed was your head pounding, attempting to soothe the throbbing pain with your hands only to realize they were chained above your head. Sobering up quickly as panic sets into you, fear flowing through your veins as you look around, only to find nothing other than a large chair that sits in front of you, in the dark candle lit room.

You pull at the bindings around your wrist, hoping that the metal would give. Noticing your legs were free to move, you tried pushing them against the wall for leverage but the action only left your wrists cut and your body exhausted. 

The door creaked open to reveal an extremely tall woman, her face shielded by the large brim of her hat. Her body clad in a white dress, tailored perfectly to her proportions, hips swaying as she approached you. 

Your mouth dropped open in awe as you took in her beauty, hat no longer hiding her face, as she looked down on you, golden eyes with pupils blown as she inhaled the sweet scent of the blood running down your arm. 

“Finally awake I see,” sitting down in front of you, throwing one leg over the other, “is there a reason for trespassing on my grounds?” 

“I… I, um, was looking for shelter…?” you say as you try to get your bearings back.

“You sound unsure Kitten,” her tongue running across her lower lip as if she was tasting the air, “are you sure that’s all you were looking for?”

Your mouth opening and closing as you tried to form a sentence, brain malfunctioning at the pet name. 

“Well,” standing so she was just out of your reach, “aren’t you going to tell me what else a pretty little Kitten like yourself is looking for around here?” 

Turning your gaze downward as you felt your face heating up, at this rate you could feel your insides turn to mush as her words went straight to your core, legs lightly pressing together, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Tsk tsk,” hearing the sound of a sword unsheathing, you wondered where she found a sword, “don’t hide that pretty face of yours from me,” feeling the cold metal touching your chin, you lift your head back up only to realize that it’s not a sword, but claws coming out from her fingers, “there much better,” giving you a full smile that showed her fangs.

“Please…” you didn’t know what you were begging for, but she did as she could hear your heart racing in your chest and smell the arousal between your legs. 

“I know just what you need, no… what you want and I would be a bad host if I didn’t give it to you, but first you must be punished for trespassing, although I’m sure you will enjoy it my little Kitten.” 

Retracting her claws, before placing her large hands on your waist, squeezing and groping your body while she leaned down, giving you the perfect view of her ample cleavage, to clean the blood that was dripping from your wrists.

“My oh my, you taste absolutely divine, I might just have to keep you around as my plaything, instead of killing you. You would like that wouldn’t you Kitten.”

“Yes…” you trail off not sure of what to call her.

“You may call me Mistress, and only that.”

“Yes, Mistress.” 

“Now, let's get these surely uncomfortable clothes off of you and see what is hiding beneath them.”

Unsheathing her claws once again, she cuts away at the fabric covering your body, tearing it apart with no resistance. Unable to cover yourself up as you were still chained to the wall, she unabashedly took in your body. Taking the blunt side of one of her claws she teased your flesh, dragging it around trying to find your sensitive spots. Tracing along your collarbone and up the side of your neck, nicking it as she withdrew.

“Oops,” she said before licking the blood off, “now having you here most certainly won’t do, you’re to follow me like the good Kitten you are,” removing the shackles, she motions you to follow her. 

Guiding you up a flight of stairs, you enter what seems the be the main floor, it seems normal enough though you dare not to look around for too long for fear of getting into more trouble with the woman you just met. Making your way through the labyrinth like castle you stop atop a different flight of stairs as she calls out a name.

“You called for me?” A voice spoke as they materialized before you. 

“Daniela, let your sisters know that I am not to be disturbed and that my little Kitten here is off limits,” voice hardening as Daniela approached you, “that will be all.”

“Yes, Lady Dimitrescu.” Disappearing in the same fashion as she arrived.

“Now, come along Kitten we are almost there.”

~~~~

After an abundance of twist and turns, along with the passing of countless doors, she leads you to a wide hall with two sets of doors facing each other. Opening the one on the right, she reveals a large bedroom with windows almost touching the ceiling, a large four posted bed with sheer black curtains and blood red silk sheets sat against the wall, a matching vanity with a large mirror sat along the opposing wall. The heavy red velvet curtains were opened to let what little light there was in. 

As the chandelier and fireplace were being lit you could start to make out more details of the room, dressers and another large mirror lined the entire wall that held the door, upon closer inspection the dark wood of all the furniture was lined with gold, twisting intricate designs onto the carved wood.

“This is my playroom and where you will be staying for the time being Kitten,” pushing you towards the bed, “I like to keep my playthings close, so my quarters are across the hall, eventually you will be staying with me but only after you are trained.” 

Walking over to the dressers she removes a few items which you can’t see, and places them on bench at the end of the bed.

“I like to spoil my pets when they are being good, so eventually these will house any clothing or toys I give you.”

Moving to sit down on the bed, she pulls you over her lap, ass up and face down into the sheets, giving her a clear view of the wetness that was collecting between your legs. Her hand runs over the swell of your ass before dipping down into your folds, pulling her hand away to rub your essence between her fingers.

“You are going to take your punishment like the good Kitten you are then we can play,” one hand holding you in place while the other resumes rubbing circles on your ass, “how does that sound?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” you moan while nodding your head the best you could.

“An eager little Kitten aren’t we, well lets not keep you waiting.”

Lifting her hand up momentarily only to come down on your right cheek, hand soothing the area before coming down on your left, her large hands left little skin untouched. The next come down in quick succession, giving you little time to brace yourself for the impact. Each time her hand came down you could feel your pussy clench around nothing. Occasionally it was more sound than pain as her hand made its way around your ass, by the time she was done your ass felt raw and hot to the touch with tears streaming down your face, you probably won’t be able to sit properly for weeks, if she lets you live that long.

“My, my, it looks like you enjoyed your punishment a bit too much,” feeling her large fingers tracing your wet lips, feeling embarrassed at how much you enjoyed it, you could feel your slick running down your thighs, you hid your face in the sheets, “I suppose I can reward you for taking your punishment so well.”

Shifting the two of you so that you’re on your back with her kneeling in between your legs. One hand pinning your arms above your head as the other goes to your cunt. Running her thick fingers through your puffy lips, gathering the wetness that coats them before sliding two fingers in, letting out a gasp at the feeling of her fingers filling you, stretching your walls as she explores deeper into you, finding what makes your back arch and toes curl with ease. With one hand holding you down and the other deep in your cunt, she occupies her mouth by biting and marking your neck and chest, making sure to let everyone know you’re hers.

You cum embarrassingly quick as her fingers keep working deep inside you, drawing out as much pleasure as she could, your back arching up, making your ass sting as it rubs against the sheets. Rolling her thumb over your clit one last time before she pulls out. Bringing the fingers to her lips, tongue wrapping around the base of her fingers cleaning up the mess you made of them. Leaving the tips untouched she brings them to your lips, barely touching them.

“Taste yourself,” you let out a moan as her fingers fill your mouth, doing your best to accommodate them, “I bet you taste even better straight from the source.”

Pulling her fingers out, she releases your arms from her hold as she settles with her head between your legs, eye sparkling as she sees how soaked you are for her. Dragging her fangs across your inner thighs, as one arm wraps around your waist, pinning you down, as the other settles on your chest, hand playing with your breasts.

Once she is satisfied by the marks she’s left on your thighs, she starts to tease you by licking and sucking your folds, barely dipping her tongue into you, touching everything but your clit. 

“Please, Mistress,” you beg, hips trying to cant up.

“What is you want Kitten?” 

“Fuck me.” 

“Ah ah, you have to ask me nicer than that.”

“Please Mistress, I want your tongue in my pussy, I want to cum on your tongue like a good Kitten, please Mistress.”

“That’s a good Kitten, and good Kittens get whatever they ask nicely for.”

Bringing her mouth back, she dips the tongue into your entrance before licking a thick stripe all the way to your clit, swirling around it before bringing her tongue back down to your entrance. Her tongue sliding into you leaves you breathless, working its way into you, it's thicker and longer than you could ever imagine.

Hands that were gripping the pillow above you shot down as her tongue curled inside of you. Hand gripping tighter while a whine leaves your mouth as she pulls away.

“Keep your hands up Kitten,” removing them from her hair, “you aren’t allowed to touch just yet,” raising a brow, “unless you want another punishment, but I’m positive you would enjoy it a bit too much if it did happen.”

Returning her mouth to you once she was sure you wouldn’t disobey her. Working the muscle deeper into you, curling and thrusting in an inhuman way. It didn’t take long before she felt you clench around her as you came with a strangled gasp.

“Almost as sweet as your blood,” tongue leaving her mouth to clean the mess you made of her face, “but of course, blood always taste better after a few more orgasms.”

~~~~

“Open your eyes and look at me Kitten.” 

Letting your eyes refocus, you drink in the sight before you, standing in all her glory, as you kneeled on the bed. Pale skin shimmering in the candle light, voluptuous breast with dark nipples stood at attention, her waist slimming before filling out at her hips, giving her an hour glass figure. What truly grabbed and held your attention was the garter belt encasing those full hips, the lace and leather perfectly tailored to her body, with leather bands around her thick thighs. Although what truly stood out was the toy between her legs, seeing the length and girth on it practically made your eyes bulge out of your head. 

As she steps closer you can see the finer details of the wine red toy, ribbed and curved in all the right places, your pussy clenching at the thought of it being in you, stretching your walls as she pounds into you. 

“Now,” letting out a dark chuckle as she could feel the excitement rolling off you, “be a good Kitten and show me why you deserve Mistresses cock.”

Taking it into your hands, unable to wrap just a single hand around the girthy toy, feeling the weight of the silicon. Staring into her golden eyes as you drag your tongue up the shaft and swirl it around the head. Attempting to take the beast into your mouth, knowing it won’t completely fit, you manage to take a bit more than the head. Knowing you could do better than that, she held your head in place as she gave the slightest pump of her hips, your hands flying to her thighs as your eyes widened. Pushing and pulling you on her cock as drool leaked from your mouth, aiding her as she made her way to the back of your throat. Tears starting to pool as she gave the final thrusts to reach your throat, majority of the toy still untouched by your mouth. Pulling out, she let you catch your breath for only a moment before she pushed as far as your mouth would let her, her free hand came and pinched your nose blocking off your oxygen. Your hands dig into her thighs, tears falling as you start to panic, unable to move as she held you in place. Letting you go a few moments later, smiling down on you as you catch your breath. 

“Not bad for the first time, I guess my Kitten really does deserves her reward. Now what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“Good girl, now go lay on your back, I want to see the look on your face whilst I fill you up.” 

Moving back up to the pillows, settling in the middle, giving her enough room to do whatever she pleases. Feeling the bed dip as she takes her place between your legs, placing them over her thighs to angle you up, you could feel the toy ghosting over you but she was nowhere close to you which made you question just how deep she would be. Pressing the underside against your glistening folds to coat the toy before lining up to your entrance, pushing the head into you. 

“Mistress, you’re too big,” gasping at being stretched so much already, only the head was in but you felt like you’re being split in half. 

“Just relax and breathe, I know you can take it my sweet Kitten,” slowly filling you inch by inch, until she was fully seated in you, “see look at you taking me so well, I knew you could do it,” you beam at the praise, “just the perfect little plaything.”

Resting one of her large hands on your stomach, applying just enough pressure to feel herself in you as she starts to slowly pull out, the relief of not being fully stretched lasts for a brief moment before she’s filling you to the brim again. Whimpers leaving your lips at the painful stretch.

“If you think this one is impressive you should see the rest of my collection,” wrapping her other hand around your throat, “and in due time you will.”

Soon pain turns to pleasure, as her movements speed up leaving you gasping for air, the curves and ribs hitting all the right places. Your hands fist themselves into the sheets as your back arches up, moans shamelessly coming out along with her name. 

“Please Mistress, let me cum, p-please… I’m so close,” you ask remembering her newest rule.

“Such a good Kitten,” tightening her hold on your neck as she rubs your clit, “open your eyes and look at me,” you are met with her dilated pupils surrounded by a thin rim of gold, “cum for me Kitten.”

Getting permission and unable to hold it any longer, you cum with a scream of her name, back arching even further of the bed as she continues to pound into you relentlessly, as you chant her name. Your high barely ending as another begins, her eyes drinking you in as her body looms over you. Your brain starts to fog, unsure if it's from the lack of blood to your brain or from the never ending high.

Releasing her hold on your neck as she pulls away completely, standing to watch your sweating and gasping form. Taking in the way your chest moves as you try and get as much oxygen as possible to your lungs, the way your cunt is gaping now that there’s nothing filling it.

“On your hands and knees facing the mirror, I want you to watch yourself, so don’t even dare to think about closing your eyes.”

Silently complying with her orders you move towards the edge of the bed, spreading yourself open to her even more in this new position. With you now facing the mirror, you watch as she took her new position standing behind you, her height not letting her kneel behind you. Hand wrapping around your waist as she guides herself back into you, letting out a groan at the new angle. 

Starting slow, she pulls you in, somehow going even deeper, giving you a few short pumps before pulling out, going slow so you feel the drag against your walls, and in one quick motion she slams back in, filling you to the brim. Snapping her hips even faster as she starts getting into a rhythm, the sound of skin slapping as her hips meet your stinging ass.

“I can’t wait till you have your collar,” hand holding on to the back of your neck, “the sound of the bell jingling as I take you wherever and whenever I please.”

Your cunt clenching at her words, the curves on the toy constantly rubbing your sweet spots as she starts to move even faster. Your hands gripping the sheets as you try to ground yourself.

“I’m close, Mistress,” you managed to choke out.

“Then cum for me Kitten.”

Letting yourself go as her pace continued without fault. 

“See look at yourself, look at how pretty you look when you cum. Only I will ever get to see you like this, and fuck you like this from now on. Only. For. Me.” Emphasizing each word with a snap of her hips.

Her words were pushing you closer and closer to the edge again, the sounds that were leaving your cunt were obscene, you could only hope that no one was close enough to hear them as without a doubt your moans were echoing through the halls of the large castle. 

Your breath getting caught in your throat as your were about to tip over once more, but before anything could happen she pulled away from you completely. Unconsciously you tried to grind against her as you let out a whine. 

“That cunt is mine Kitten, I don’t think I gave you permission to cum once more,” her voice ruff and deep as she pulls you upright by your hair, your mouth agape as you couldn’t find the words in your muddled brain.

“Aw, is Mistress fucking you so well you can’t speak anymore,” her voice slightly condescending, “since you were a good girl before and it’s your first night, I’ll allow it,” giving you permission to cum without asking, “but after tonight you will need to ask and do not touch what is mine unless I explicitly say so, understand?” 

You nod as best you can with her hand holding you up. Letting go of your hair unexpectedly you fall on your face, still on your knees. You move to return to your hands when her large hand holds you down.

“Since you want to cum so badly that’s all you are going to be doing.”

Sliding back in she starts a quick rhythm, not giving you any time to readjust. Once she knows you won’t move again she removes her hand from your back. Gripping your sore ass with both hands, looming over you, she beings to increase her pace, pounding you into the bed as she grunts above you. 

You were cumming over and over before you knew it, so lost in the pleasure that you couldn’t even think anymore, let alone count how many times you’ve cum. Voice hoarse if not completely gone, body dripping in sweat, thighs covered in juices, both hers and yours. 

Leaning down, she covers your body with hers as she tucks her face into your neck, nose tickling you as she takes a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of your blood.

“Perfect, just perfect,” a deep chested chuckle leaves her, “all ripe and ready for the taking.”

Picking you up easily, she moves to the other side of the bed so that she is sat facing the mirror with you in her lap. Before sliding back into you once more, she positions you facing the same way with legs spread. Her large hands encompass your waist as they pull you onto her, briefly removing one to move your hair out of the way and tilt your head to the side. 

“Ride me, Kitten.”

With what little strength and energy you have, you bounce shallowly in her lap, hands holding onto her wrists for balance, not wanting to anger her again. Her nose was nuzzling the crook of your neck while her eyes focused on how your breast moved with each bounce. Seemingly unsatisfied with your pace, her grip on your waist tightened before taking over your movements, handling you as if you were nothing but a toy.

“Look at how well this cunt takes me, like it was made just for me,” moving her lips to your neck, fangs scraping the skin, “watch me as I feed from you, as I take whatever I want Kitten,” gasping for air as somehow another orgasm is pulled from your tired body, and as her fangs pierce your skin, drinking her fill from you. Pulling away her mouth stained red as she laps at the wound, cleaning any remaining blood from your skin, your body practically limp in her arms from exhaustion. Laying you down on the soft bed she spreads your legs once more, gently touching your sensitive folds.

“Now, who does this cunt belong to?” She asks sweetly.

“You, Mistress.” You say sleepily.

“That’s right, now to make sure my perfect little Kitten is ready for me at all times, I’m going to keep this in you,” showing you another beast of a toy, this one relatively simple but it has a thick knot at the base, “you are not allowed to remove it until I tell you to do so, understood?”

Once you nodded, she took great care into sheathing it into you, making sure to go slowly and not be too rough, a complete 180° from the moments prior. 

“There, you took it so well, such a good Kitten,” her voice still soft as she praised you, “shame a human body can only take so much, I am quite insatiable, especially when they are as cute as you, so rest now my dear, I’ll fetch you some food as well, you must regain your energy for I am nowhere near done with you.”


End file.
